I'll wait for you always
by AssassinsShadow4
Summary: Another Naruhina story that is for my friend. It takes place after Jiryaia dies and before Naruto goes off to train with the toads.


Note: I don't own Naruto at all! Just love the show/manga and this couple:3

Deep in the hearts of millions there are feelings beyond one's possible imagination. These emotions whether they be horrid feelings like envy and lust or magnificent feelings like love or gratitude they can control the mind to venture out to get exactly what that mind yearns for.

The mind however is more complex, some minds believe every emotion must be shared and under any circumstances complex feelings have to be brought up before it's too late.

Now this kind of mind would not be the one of the Hyuga Hinata. She was a young soul that so desperately wished to tell, nay to speak her mind. Her thoughts never managed to get past her team mates. Her breath was soft but, every time she saw him her breath became thin and she felt like she couldn't breath. Uzumaki Naruto was so oblivious to the fact she had a major crush on him during their years at the academy.

Now though she knew she loved him ever since the time of their missions together. Naruto could never have loved her in the past though. The sad but, true truth, was that Naruto loved Sakura, everyone in the village knew it.

Hinata didn't want to admit it, but, she never had a chance in hell with her beloved Naruto-kun.

Naruto would often meet her around the Ramen shop before going to train with Sakura and Sai. Hinata's courage was built up over the years Naruto was gone but, then as soon as he got back she fainted once more just as she used to do in the old days when he was so close. Now when they had their morning chat at the Ramen shop Hinata would act as though she had been talking to him for years unafraid, and interested in what he had to say.

They grew closer as time passed by but, then when Naruto didn't come to the Ramen shop one morning she had feared something had happened. Then when she found out what had really happened Hinata shook with fear as though really feeling what Naruto's depressant heart felt. Hinata was just finishing her training when she heard about the news of Jiraiya's death.

She ran to Naruto's house and peeked into the window and saw the most horrifying thing of her life. Naruto, the normal cheerful soul of Konoha was crying in his room, tears landing on his weird hat that he clenched tightly, turning his knuckles snow white. Hinata fell cupping her mouth with one of her hands, tears falling from her face and nearly getting completely sick off of how tightly she was squeezing her stomach.

Naruto was always so cheery she never expected to see him like this. The Next few days were decent with Naruto looking a little better than the days before and after his chat with Shikamaru he was near earth again. Hinata decided to have a word with Naruto before he left to train with the pervy sage's frogs. Naruto opened his front door and bumped into Hinata who was twiddling her fingers wildly. "Ahhh! Hinata! Sorry about that! Do you need something?" Naruto asked stroking her hand. Hinata began to stutter also deeply blushing "N-N-Naruto-kun-n. I-I ju-just wanted to-to say that I feel very sorry for the loss of you're..."

Naruto knew what she was about to say. He refused to let her finish so he hugged her tightly clutching her jacket for comfort. Hinata was stunned! "N-N-Naruto-kun!" She could feel the hot tears fall on her neck because he was obviously taller than her, she was at a disadvantage. Her hair was soft and felt like silk against Naruto's cheeks. Hinata's blush grew like a thermometer in boiling water!

Not that she didn't enjoy his embrace; it was the closest she has ever gotten to Naruto without fainting immediately. After the long period of silence Naruto was the one that broke it. "Hinata…" He paused sounding a bit in pain. Hinata's eyes darted at his. "Help me…," he whispered before collapsing on top of her. Her first reaction was nervousness then she trembled with worry. "Naruto!" She yelled hoping that someone was close enough to hear her.

She hadn't known that much on hospital procedures but, she knew how respiration worked. Naruto was breathing slowly but, he was still alive. So with another great yell Shino was the one to come to her aid and help her carry Naruto to the hospital.

A few hours ticked by. It nearly seemed like a decade but, at last Hinata and Shino got word that Naruto would be ok. Sakura explained to them that Naruto was suffering from lack of sleep, dehydration, and he had been training in overdoses. Sakura never really liked Hinata because she was so shy and because she could manage all of her anger much better than Sakura could, and to top that off Hinata NEVER liked Sasuke. Sakura told Hinata that she would have to wait to speak to Naruto until he was feeling better. So with Shino's escort she turned willingly toward the Hyuga estate.

Shino needed to talk with her. So they went into Hinata's room. She was tired so she flopped on the bed and began the conversation. "Oh, Shino! Naruto's going to be alright! Maybe I should bring him flowers tomorrow…" She seemed to be fluttering off in a daze. Shino knew he had to be brotherly toward Hinataor she would surely burst from the loneliness or go completly insane and start talking to herself. "Hinata… You have been a valued member of our team and Kiba and I love that we are close as friends but, girl talk is not something we do well so you will have to excuse us. That doesn't mean we don't feel the same way. Hinata do you Love Naruto?"

By the time Shino's rant had gotten to the point Hinata had already become dazed in her fantasy world. Shino was inpatient for her answer. "Hinata!" he shouted. Hinata snapped up for a moment "WH-what!" Shino became annoyed but, repeated himself sternly "Do you love Naruto?" Hinata's hands clasped against her cheeks which turned red in an instant. "What who ever gave you that idea Shino?" Hinata questioned nervously.

Shino figured her reaction already meant yes but, he asked again any ways "Well Hinata do you?" Hinata broke down crying on Shino's lap. "Yes! Yes, I do! I know it!! It's not because he is strong and handsome and it's not because he can be a fool at times it's because when I see him I know that he and I are the same… Our hearts have felt the loneliness and the hardship of not being as good as everyone else. It's because even though he was called a failure and a loser in front of every one he still could wear a bright smile on his face. I may never know the pitiful being that had to be without a mother or father but, he does. That boy's Ninja way is to continue fighting although the situation is bleak. He is a skilled ninja and an even better friend. That is why Shino. That is why…"

Shino looked down at her. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "Listen Hinata, you need to tell Naruto how you feel." Hinata immediately jolted upward facing Shino once more. She looked like a child clinging to a willow for guidance(Author's note: Ok i know that is like Pocahontas don't mock me).

Shino's voice was louder the next moment he spoke "Hinata, Naruto is a man now. He is not just going to be single forever and one day when you're standing on the side lines watching, smiling, wanting more than anything to be with him he'll be taken by some one who spoke first." Hinata's eyes became clear. She knew that the fallowing day she would do it. She would tell Naruto how she truly felt about him.

The nightly hours flew by slowly, preventing Hinata to sleep well. When morning arrived Hinata became over churned with butterflies in her stomach. This nervousness would not stop her, though she never had felt more determined she had also never felt giddier. She now knew what the other girls meant by squealing.

As she entered the hallway of the Hyuga estate Neji was right in her way greeting her. Hinata loved Neji as her cousin, but for god's sake MOVE! As usual though the good old Hinata had to stick around for a conversation "So Hinata, hows your training coming along," Neji began.

Hinata smiled trying to get away at the same time "Fine Neji and yours?"

Neji was quick to answer as well "Alright I guess not making much progress with Lee though." Hinata was moving forward in a great pace and yet was still able to keep up a conversation. "Neji do you believe that Tenten is making progress?" Now she got him! Neji as everyone knew had a soft spot for Tenten. "Well yeah, she's doing-"

Little did he know Hinata had tricked him into stepping on a chicken hut which meant......CHICKEN ATTACK!

While Neji was dealing with the Chickens Hinata had rushed off giggling at her cousin's clumsy move. The day seemed gorgeous. Hinata took a breath of fresh air and with a smile the size of a pea she entered the courtyard of the hospital where Lee had just exited the building. "Hinata are you going to see Naruto? He's much better this morning," Lee was cheery as usual and hopefully that joyous behavior would rub off on Naruto so she wouldn't have to see him upset again.

Lee left in a hurry after that brief conversation with her and Hinata made her way into the hospital where a young student was in the hallway crying. She had a kunai in her arm and her mother was holding her close as the blood slithered down her fingertips.

That made Hinata want to throw-up. Not that she couldn't handle blood it was the fact that the little girl had to wait to get treated. Where was Sakura? Normally she was the one to handle the children. Hinata thought that even though it wasn't likely Sakura was flirting with Naruto. So she got recognition to go and visit Naruto then slowly walked toward his room.

Her heart began to race and she thought of the worst possible thing could happen.....she'd faint or she'd walk in on Sakura and Naruto kissing. Gross....

Her eyes finally caught sight of the door and her hands became cold as if hell had frozen over them. She took five steps toward the door and her heart sank, she had heard the words before they could escape her own lips "I love you Naruto."

Hinata heard it and she heard it well....there before her was the door and there inside was Naruto and as she feared...Sakura.

At that moment, Hinata wanted to drop dead there and then. She couldn't bare to hear the words she knew would be the same from Naruto. She felt as though Shino was completely right and that made her want to cry even more. As she turned to leave the final words were the most shocking.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm in love with some one else."

Hinata's ears couldn't believe it. 'Not Sakura? then who?' Hinata's thoughts raced out of control fearing that he would say who it was she fled. Running out of the hospital and out toward the forest of death. 'Why was she running?' Of all the things Hinata never wanted to do eavesdropping was one of them. (Author's note: Sorry but DAMN her kind nature!)

She took deep breaths calming herself down. Thinking to herself to keep her at ease 'Calm down....I have to....Calm down...."

Just then she heard the leaves wisp over head. Hinata clutched the tree and breathed in deeply.

"So Hinata where were you going," a firmilar voice spoke out.

Hinata spun around quickly catching glimpse of the blond haired boy standing arms crossed in a tree above. "Naruto," Hinata gasped covering her mouth. Naruto smiled down at her "Yo!" He jumped downed and struggled to gain balance once more. Hinata walked up to him acting semi normal "Naruto are you sure your alright?" Naruto sighed "Yeah, but what about you?" Hinata looked at him puzzled "What do you mean?"

Naruto grasped her hands "Well you ran out of the hospital the nurse told me. Also, why are your hands so cold?" Hinata's mouth nearly dropped open, but she adding in dialect so that she wouldn't look stupid "You mean Sakura?"

Naruto smiled brightly "I'm just guessing and tell me if its true, but did you hear Sakura and myself back there?"

Hinata wanted to cry, look away, do something so that her sadness couldn't be seen by her love's eyes. A single tear slipped down her face. Naruto caught it and moved his hand across her soft delicant cheek speaking in whisper "Then you know?"

Hinata blushed as Naruto's voice was becoming serious. "Kn-know?"

Naruto's blue eyes blinked a couple of times before he answered "That the girl I like..... is you Hinata."

The wind erupted as Hinata gasped more tears escaping her eyes. She felt like she was going to faint again, but damn it no! She wouldn't fall for that! She just glomped Naruto knocking him over because again he was still weak from the hospital. "Naruto-kun.....I love you too! So very much so that i think that i always have!"

Naruto could feel her tears soaking his jacket. So he lifted her up off of him laughing at the same time "So...Sakura was right, I am dumb. She told me that you've had a crush on me since we were in the academy together, and that i've just been ridiculous for not noticing. I am really sorry Hinata, i just thought that you were kind to everyone like i still do even today."

For once, Naruto sounded like an adult, a grown man that could understand a women's feelings well enough to give her comfort and feel her pain. Hinata smiled up at Naruto and took his hands in hers again "I've always thought that Naruto-kun. Even when u failed your tests or got in trouble or did something wrong that only made me want to be with you more." Hinata took a step closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

Naruto began stroking her hair feeling his cheerfulness coming back along with his..... strength. Over joyed he lifted Hinata up bridel style and began leaping though the trees. Hinata however was caught off guard and turned pink AGAIN. When she finally managed to catch her breath she asked "N-Naruto-kun? Where are you taking me?"

Naruto took a final leap forward and landed in a clearing. He rested Hinatadown in the tall grass. She stood for a few moments noticing Naruto's smile had fully come back this time in fact she'd never seen him so happy. He looked down with glee and said "Hinata, will you wait for me?"

Hinata looked positively confused, "What? What do you mean?" Naruto continued, "Look I've got to away for awhile to train, but I swear Hinata I'll come back to you I promise. Hinata, I never want to be alone again. You and all of my friends I never want to lose them like i did with my master and best friend. So will you?"

Hinata could feel the warmth come in contact will her lips as he pressed against her. It was amazing! She had never had a real kiss before, but now she was with him and he was her first very one just as she had dreamed so long ago. It lasted about 2 breathtaking minutes. Finally when her first moment of passion with him ended she could only say, "Yes, always"

The End Hope you liked it! That was for my Friend she asked for it one year ago and i finally finished it.


End file.
